


Comfort

by Exhausted_Bi



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Chase just being a good boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide mention, self-harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Bi/pseuds/Exhausted_Bi
Summary: A little self-indulgent self insert for these trying times because wowie do I want to cuddle Chase right now.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Gender Neutral Reader
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night on my phone to calm down, so I apologise in advance for mistakes. I did not edit anything, and this is the first thing I've written in like 8 years, so sorry for the rust.
> 
> Thanks for reading ☺️

They couldn't handle it anymore. The stress of surpassing expectations at work; the state of the world; watching all of their friends having a better time without them and how the energy changes when they're around: they were truly on the tipping point of either going back to the old coping mechanism of self harm or ending it all once and for all.

Salty tears run down their face as they lay in bed, isolating themselves from the friends downstairs that so much values their comapny, especially their boyfriend, Chase. Chase knew of the stress that his new beloved was dealing with, hearing about it during their lunch break and how they regret leaving a comapny that treated them poorly. He had faith that they would do great at their new job and always told them that it just meant that they trusted them and saw that they were a hard worker if they were being given extra roles, but it was just too much for (y/n).

"Hey is (y/n) alright? They haven't left the room since they got home from work." Jackie asks while plating up some dinner that Marvin had made.

"They did mention having a bad day at work. Probably wants some alone time." Chase said while grabbing himself a plate of food.

"I worry about them. They've been more withdrawn than usual." Henrik states.

Of course Chase has noticed it too. He first noticed when they stopped watching a friend's stream and haven't watched in a week.

"I'm going to eat dinner with them." Chase announces while grabbing his plate, two forks and glass of water, and placing them on a tray.

"Okay." The boys say in unison as Chase gets up.

"If you need me, let me know." Marvin offers. Sometimes during their depressive episodes, Marvin will transform into a cat to give (y/n) some comfort, but it's usually when Chase wasn't home.

Chase just nods and starts walking up to his room. The conversation moves on and their voices start to fade as he moves into the quiet hallway. The silence is disturbed by the sound of them gasping for breath.

Frowning, he quickens his pace and walks to his room: the third door to the right of the hallway. Their sobs became clearer despite their best attempts to stifle them, not wanting anyone to know just how much emotional pain they were in.

As soon as Chase turns the handle, the sobs stop, stifled by an attempt to calm down.

"Babe?" Chase questions while opening the door and coming in. He sees them with their back to him, but easily sees their body shake and hears their quickened breaths. "I brought you dinner."

"Th-thank you." They say to the best of their ability, trying to continue to hide their true emotions, despite it being so obvious that they were crying.

Placing the tray on the nightstand on their side, Chase moves around to his side of the bed and gets in to hold them. As soon as he does, the tears and sobs come out without any indication of stopping, though he doesn't mind. They do the same for him, and knew once they got out all of their pent up frustration and negative emotions, they would feel better.

"It's okay, babe. I got you, I'm not gonna let you go." He tells them while one of his hands rubs their back and the other is in their hair, gently scratching their scalp.

Minutes pass in silence as they start to calm down, and Chase kisses their head, stopping his motions and holding them closer.

"I love you." he reminds them before kissing their head again.

Looking up at him with their puffy eyes and flushed face, a smile spreads across their lips before hiccups escapes their mouth.

"I-I lo-love you-u too."

"Do you want to eat dinner? I can feed you if you want." He offers as they start to move out of his arms and sit up.

"It's fine, I can do it myself." They tell him, giving him a stronger smile than before.

"Okay." He sits up and presses himself again the headboard while (y/n) carefully grabs the tray from the nightstand and puts it on their lap.

"Thank you for doing this, Chase. I really appreciate it." They say while grabbing the cup.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you." he tells them, making them smile as they take a sip.

"Oh shhh, and have some of this because this is far more than I'm capable of eating right now." They rest their head on his shoulder and enjoy the silence as they eat dinner together.


End file.
